


elsewhere

by atlas (songs)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is just like his father. Gon is nothing like his father.</p><p>It’s a strange paradox. But sometimes one truth weighs out over the other.</p><p>For example:</p><p>Ging dreams of places. Gon dreams of people. One person, actually, with chalky hair and a muted face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elsewhere

1.

 

Something is missing.

 

Gon sits cross-legged in his bedroom, untouched books and papers littered about. Very gingerly, he folds his green shorts and his green jacket, before placing them in the bottom drawer of his bureau. He’s holding a breath he doesn’t remember taking, and sighs it out when he stands, marching around the maze of school-work Mito-san has left for him.

 

 _Boys your age need to do homework,_ she’d lectured, _Boys your age can’t disappear out into the world without knowing simple algebra._

Algebra, as it happens, is  _not_ simple. In fact, it’s harder than Nen was, for the Gon of once-upon-a-time. Nowadays, Nen is tough for Gon, too, in a way that makes him squirm. It used to be an airlike feeling. Wispy. Like something floating inside his skin.

 

But now there’s nothing. A phantom emptiness. Gon remembers the shape, the rush, but does not remember how or where to find it. There’s no map to guide him. There’s nothing at all.

 

2.

 

Gon steps around the ants skittering in the forest. He brings a lunch wrapped in cloth and a canteen of water, and sets them by the riverside. The stream-water flows and babbles like music; Gon imagines moving like this water, bending like it. He daydreams about motion, about summer and searching.

 

Gon is always searching. Wanting. More power, more technique, more strength. More time. Gon wishes that he had more time, with his Nen. With his wonder.

 

_With Killua._

_I don’t want this story to end_ , Gon thinks. _I’m not ready for it._

3.

 

Gon is just like his father. Gon is nothing like his father.

 

It’s a strange paradox. But sometimes one truth weighs out over the other.

 

For example:

 

Ging dreams of places. Gon dreams of people. One person, actually, with chalky hair and a muted face.

 

4.

 

The moon speaks to the sea. It speaks with a quiet voice.

 

The rain speaks more loudly. When it storms, it screams, or at least— that is what Gon had once thought. He used to hide up in his room during rainstorms. But now, he appreciates them.

 

_Is it really a storm without thunder? Is there really a storm with no sound?_

Gon watches the lightning glow. Silent. Blinding— gone.

 

5.

 

Gon and Mito-san laugh over dinner. Gon’s ignored his homework again. He tries to distract Mito-san with stories— about Greed Island and battle-towers. Cards and sweat and effort. Mito-san smiles at all the right parts, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

 

Gon is the same.

 

Gon is home. But Gon also wants to go home.

 

Does that make sense?

 

Does anything?


End file.
